Walking in the Air
by Jenny-Beth
Summary: Blaise and Hermione go flying. Just read it.


**Walking In ****The**** Air**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of the places or characters. Nor do I own the song _Walking__ In The Air_, by Celtic Woman, upon which this story is based. There is also a reference to the song _I Wish You Were Here_ by Incubus, which is also not mine.

**Author's Note:** This is a story that came to mind when I was listening to the song. I hope you enjoy it! Kudos if you find the Incubus reference.

* * *

Hermione rolled over again. It was grossly warm in Gryffindor tower and she could not sleep. She got up, threw on some jeans and a jumper and headed out of the portrait.

She wandered down to the quidditch pitch and stared up at the sky, wishing that she was not so afraid to fly. The night was clear; stars scattered across the sky like diamonds across a blue blanket. She wished she had the nerve to pull out a school broom and reach for those stars.

"What are you doing out here, Granger?" asked an all to familiar voice. She turned to look at Blaise Zabini, one of the nicest looking boys at Hogwarts, smirking down at her.

'_Curse him and his smirk,_' she thought. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

Blaise studied the girl in front of him. She was not beautiful, really, she talked too much _and_ she was part of the Golden Trio. She should not be attractive to him, right?

"I couldn't sleep, either. Thought I would go fly for a bit." He worked up his nerve and asked, "Would you like to join me?"

She swallowed and studied him. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and looked for the Slytherin cunning. She looked for the dishonesty that she thought must surely be there. She found no such thing.

"I can't fly."

Blaise stared at her for a full ten seconds before asking, "Didn't you have to take flying lessons when you were a first year?"

Hermione stared at her trainers and whispered, "Yes. But I was scared."

Blaise barely heard her. All he heard was 'scared'. It was enough to understand. He took a risk and softly took a hold of her chin, making her look at him.

"You can ride on my broom with me," he whispered back.

She looked at him in amazement. "Why do you want this so badly?"

He smiled at her. It was not a smirk, but a real smile. Her heart skipped a beat and she understood why all of the girls liked this mysterious Slytherin.

"It's a nice night. You should be able to explore that."

She smiled and nodded. He smiled back and then wheeled around, headed toward the broom shed, where he kept his Firebolt.

He mounted the broom and offered her his hand. She took a deep breath and took his hand.

Soon they were in the air and Hermione began to relax. Much to Blaise delight, she leaned back into his chest as they soared above the world as she knew it.

She smiled to herself, wondering what had possessed her to trust Blaise like this. They had never spoken before. She was almost surprised that he knew her name. She realized that she had never even heard his voice before. Something about Blaise was different. He was not like the others from his house.

He smiled to himself, wondering why he had asked her to come with him. Yes, he had liked her for a long time, but how would he explain it to Draco? She was a member of the Golden Trio _and_ a muggle-born. This did not bother him but it would bother his best friend. Was a girl, even if it was Hermione, worth losing his friend? He decided that she was.

They soared together over the Forbidden Forest, the stream that ran to the west of Hogwarts, the hills of the highlands, and a river that the Hogwarts' Express went over. They passed over Hogsmeade, taking in the sights. Mostly, however, they looked at the sky.

Both were excellent students. They knew of the constellations. They knew all of the science. They were still entranced. Who knew that science could be so beautiful?

There were children sneaking out of their Hogsmeade home. They snuck away from their home and into a nearby field. They stared up at the starts, looking for a shooting star to wish upon, a comet, or a constellation that they might recognize. As they stared up, they saw something that made their jaws drop. Above them were two teens out on a broom, surfing through the sky.

Hermione and Blaise did not notice the children who saw them. They were looking at a cluster of stars that looked suspiciously like a castle on a cloud. Both noticed, neither said anything.

They continued to soar over the world. Hermione suddenly noticed how cold it was out here, in the sky, with nothing but a jumper. She wished that she knew him better. If she did she would have snuggled into him. As if her read her thoughts, Blaise slipped a little bit closer to her, so that she was snuggled in a little bit more. She smiled.

The hills seemed transformed here, they noticed. They seemed more majestic and powerful. They seemed more like mountains, in all of their majesty.

As they headed back they passed over the lake. Blaise swooped the broom down in a swift dive. Rather than being afraid, Hermione felt free; exhilarated. She threw back her head and laughed. He thought that she had never looked so beautiful.

The giant squid suddenly emerged from the lake. It raised its tentacles and waved them at the pair who smiled.

Blaise finally spoke. "I think you woke it, love."

_'Love?'_ Hermione thought. She smiled, deciding that she liked it.

"I think you might be right," she said as he landed them.

"I'm always right," he scoffed.

"I wouldn't love you if you didn't," she teased.

Blaise froze, looking at her. She realized what she had said and wondered if she meant it. He seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Do you mean that?"

"I think so…" she trailed off, not quite sure, herself.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me?"

"As friends?" she asked.

"As my girlfriend."

She looked at him, again looking for any sign of deceit. She found none.

She flew at him with a giant hug. "Yes,"

He kissed her.

_Ten Years Later_

They were married with two children. He still thought she talked too much and she still hated that blasted smirk that he had. They were very much in love with each other and with flying.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, this is my first story. It is the second story that I have ever actually completed in my lifetime, actually. You know you want to help me improve or generally just send me reviews…? 


End file.
